My mate,my queen
by The Great Uniter
Summary: Jane queen of the Valtori has found out that Renesmee Cullen is her mate so without hesitation she takes Renesmee to live with her in Italy,but as Renesmee grows she wonders who her family is so she runs away to find them not relizing that she is the mate of the most feared and powerful vampire in the world. Will she accomplish her mission?


The moon was high in the sky the air was cold to a human yes but to me it was just perfect. My cloak was behind me blowing in the wind,my black dress sticking to my legs. "Your majesty,welcome to Washington,Forks" one of my guards demetri said. "Thank you" I said Demetri looked at my bag it was big a blue "oh this it's a daiper bag" I said smiling. "If I may...are you here because of..." Demetri started to say but I cut him off by raising my hand "yes I'm here to get my mate,follow me,if you will" I said

Demetri nodded in a matter of seconds we were at the Cullen's house "your mate is renesmee Cullen?" Demetri said I glared at him "if you must know yes I'm taking her tonight" I said.

The leader of the Cullen clan met us in the woods with the rest of the family,oh joy.

"Jane,is something wrong?" Esme said putting her arm around me "no I'm just here to.."

"to get renesmee right?" Alice said I nodded "I've seen the future if you don't take her Bella will be loving to her and it will harder for her to let go,but.." She trailed off

"speak up" Demetri ordered "Demetri please let her think" I said

"of course,my apologies" Demetri said I nodded at him

"Bella will be hateful that Edward loves renesmee it will be jealousy and eventually hatred in her soul" Alice said. "I knew it,I knew that Bella would be a bad mother pretending to love renesmee it was all an act" Rosalie said.

"thats true let me take her now so it won't be painful later" I said feeling sad that I had to take the small infant from her family. "Come in and I'll get her ready for you" Esme said her voice cracking it she was trying not to cry.

I followed the family into the main house "I'll be right back,carlisle could you tell Jane what she'll need to know while I'll go pack a few things for Renesmee" Esme said. "We'll come with you" Alice said her and Rosalie followed there mother. "Mom it will be ok,I'm sure Jane will let us see Renesmee" Alice said her voice cracking as well it was hard to not let the tears flow but they came down the pixie's face. Soon tears began to flow from Rosalie's eyes as well "she's can't just take her away!" Rosalie said

"Rose hush.." Alice began to say but was cut off by her elder sister "no,she's my niece" Rosalie said wiping her tears away. Soon renesmee's little bag was packed a teddy bear,picture book of the family,gold locket,baby blanket made by Rose and Alice.

"well let's go and say our goodbyes." Esme said

with carlisle,Jane 10 minutes ago

the three women made there way back up stairs

Jane sat down "Jasper and Emmett are getting her ready" Carlisle said

Jane nodded "and her parents?"

"There away at there cottage for the night we'll explain everything to them once they get back,there..er..preacupied as we speak" Carlisle said folding his hands. "Esme said there were a few things I needed to know about,Renesmee?"

Carlisle nodded "Her growth is very slow,Bella carried her for 18 months I believe Renesmee stayed a month for two months and so on,and now I believe it will be the case while she is growing a month for two and so forth"

"and I'm guessing she'll stay a year old for two years and so forth?" I said

carlisle nodded "and renesmee will be a little fusy at first and cry a lot trying to get used to new surroundings and she'll need to be feed every hour due to her slow growth" carlisle said.

i was a little annoyed 'come on say your goodbyes' I thought but I remained calm on the outside. "Ok she's ready to go" Emmett said coming down the stairs quiet loudly for my liking but I didn't say anything. Jasper came down with a pink bundle I stud up walking towards the blonde boy he took a step back "Jasper it's time" Esme said walking to her son

"son please it will be ok" carlisle said Jasper nodded slowly giving me the pink bundle "don't drop her" Jasper said I nodded "I won't I'll be careful I promise,just have some comfort in knowing you get to see Renesmee again" I said. Emmett growled which only earned him a smack on the back of the head from his girlfriend "owww,geez women"

I smirked at the boys I looked at the family walking to the door Demetri opened the door for me. I turned my head "I'll contact you as soon as we land" I said turning my head then walking out of the house with the baby in my arms Demetri started the car while I put my renesmee in her car seat I sat her in the seat she made noises in her sleep "shhh shh" I said comforting the week old baby I clipped her in then putting down the padded bar,then making sure the buckle clip was security in the locket. Before sitting down closing the door. We sped off towards the moon light I watched the Cullen house get smaller and smaller until it was gone. I faced forward as we rode to the airport ready to raise the future Queen of the valatori


End file.
